


What If: Confession

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance, cavity-inducing sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: What if Robin was the one to propose?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back guys! Starting to get some one-shots going just to get myself writing again. Hopefully it'll be enough to motivate me to finish 'Until the World Caves In' so that I can get on with the main story (and more fluff!), but that might have to wait until midterms are over (or at least until the weekend).

The first time she had suspected that there might be something more to their relationship, it had been once she finally regained consciousness after three days when she had sustained a serious injury. Some had said she was lucky to be alive, while a select few knew the real reason was because there was no way the war monk would let the woman he secretly loved die on his watch. Well, at least he thought it was a secret, but if Lissa knew, virtually everyone did. When she had finally awoken, his was the first face she saw, his gentle hands carefully tracing tiny figure eights in her palms, his eyes glistening with tears.

The second time, he had presented her with a breathtaking painting of herself; so beautiful it was hard to believe it was her. Or so she had thought. It had left her beyond speechless, but also wondering where things were going between the two of them. He had always exercised an extreme caution in everything that he did, and merely brushing up against him had once caused him to bristle at the contact, but things were different now, weren’t they? She had given him a tight hug and a swift peck on the cheek in return, and although his face had turned many shades of red, he hadn’t shied away a bit as he once would have.

 

Robin sat lost in thought, keeping Lissa company as she took inventory of the staves, salves, and the rest of the medical supplies they had on hand. Perhaps she had been in a little too deep, as it took quite a loud ‘hmpf!’ to snap her back to reality.

“Something wrong, Lissa?” Robin asked, still recovering from her daze.

“Obviously!” she said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. “Do you realize how hard it was to get your attention? I almost thought you had fallen asleep on me.” The petite blonde girl stretched up as much as she could in an effort to command more authority.

“Sorry!” Robin apologized, looking a little flustered to be caught in such a way. “I was just…thinking, is all.”

“Oh, about what?” Lissa asked with a seemingly innocent smile.

“Nothing of importance…”

“Oh, but that definitely means it’s important, if you’re so eager to hide it. Tell me!” Lissa looked up at her, a hint of mischief written across her face. This was not good.

“No, no. It’s just…ah,” Robin stumbled over her words in embarrassment. “Um…do you know if…er…in Ylisse, is it forbidden for members of the clergy to get married?” She lowered her gaze to the floor, scuffing the toes of her boots together.

“Not that I’m aware of. Why?”

Robin muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

“Oh. Ohhh! I get it now!” Lissa beamed. “You’re in love! And you’ve got it really bad for him too!” At this she laughed, happy that her friend had indeed found someone special.

“Shhh! Not so loud!” Robin hushed her. “He could come walking in here at any moment!”

Lissa just smiled in response. “And? I think it’s pretty obvious that he likes you too. You should totally go for it!” She paused for a moment. “I could be a bridesmaid at your wedding!” She said gleefully, quite pleased with herself at the notion. “Oh, your kids are gonna be absolutely adorable!”

“Lissa, no!” This situation was becoming more and more embarrassing for Robin by the second. She wished she could just hide her head in the sand, somewhere where no one would ever find her. Instead she chose to settle for burying her face in the palms of her hands.

“Why not?” She prodded. “What do you have to lose?”

“Oh let’s see…my dignity, the fragile relationship I have with him already…you do realize that Libra scares easily, right?”

“Well that’s true, but…I know for a fact that he does like you.”

“R..really?” Robin stammered. “I mean, I had suspected, but…”

Lissa tutted and shook her head in mock irritation. “You’re both very dense, you know that? Seriously! I’m telling you, practically everyone in camp knows you two are smitten with each other.”

Robin groaned. “Surely not everyone.”

“Well…everyone but my brother, I suppose. He’s probably even more dense than the both of you put together.” Lissa let out a laugh and patted her shoulder affectionately. 

“Alright then. So…what do I do?” She had never had so much as a crush before this, or at least, not that she could remember.

Lissa stroked her chin thoughtfully for a moment, her dress ruffling slightly as she rocked back and forth. “I know!” she exclaimed. “You should make the first move!”

“Make the first move?” Robin was so puzzled; she could do nothing but repeat the statement.

“Yeah! You can just…um…well, ask him out for a date or something?”

“Ah. Well, that at least seems doable.” Robin replied, sounding relieved. “And I know just the place too. For a second there I thought you were going to suggest something crazy like proposing to him or something.”

A large grin broke onto Lissa’s face. 

“No, no, no. Not happening.”

 

Robin inwardly cursed her luck. She had barely managed to slip a note into Libra’s tent undetected, instructing him to meet her by the large fir tree just outside of camp. The little wink he’d given her over dinner told her that he’d gotten the message, Robin’s resulting blush sending Lissa into a fit of laughter once more. Oh, if looks could kill.

She absentmindedly rearranged the fallen needles beneath the tree with her foot as she waited for him, her vision downcast in a combination of fear, embarrassment, and worry. “Gods give me strength,” she begged silently.

“Hey,” Libra called out softly as he approached, not wanting to startle her. “Is everything alright?”

Robin noticed the way his long blond hair bounced on his shoulders as he walked towards her, causing her to turn away to disguise the soft red blush that painted her cheeks once more. “I’m fine,” She replied. “Just…fine.”

He politely offered her his arm to hold, which she awkwardly accepted. “Ready, then?” he asked. She nodded in response. “Well then…lead the way.”

 

It was a beautiful night for star-gazing, with nothing but clear skies above them and the lull of the crickets’ evening song in the background. She led him to the top of a grassy hill, where a thick blanket was laid out alongside a basket that contained a hot flask of tea, tart cherry scones, and some honeyed wine, “just in case you get a little more adventurous,” Lissa had said. “Or if you need the extra push.” Before long they were sitting close together, sipping tea and swapping stories, a small lantern illuminating their faces as they lost themselves in conversation. The walk up the hill had done much to calm her nerves, although a seed of doubt still remained in the pit of her stomach.

“This really was a great idea,” Libra told her. Robin nodded, taking the moment to inch a bit closer to him. 

“It really was,” she responded. “Maybe a bit too romantic…er…but…” She mentally stopped herself, afraid of what might next tumble from her mouth.

“No, no,” Libra corrected her. “Actually, I thought this was exactly what we needed.” He smiled warmly at her, carefully brushing the hair at her jawline with his fingers.

She gave him a soft, fragile smile in return. “So…you don’t think this was too…forward of me? Inviting you on some form of a date?”

“Of course not,” he said, gently lifting her hand to his lips. “I…Robin, I apologize. I should have been the one to make the first move. I wanted to months ago, but I had no idea how to ask you myself.” 

“So…that means…” Robin paused, terrified of the consequences of being incorrect in her judgement of their tentative relationship.

“Yes. Robin, I…I love you. So very, very much.”

At this point, she felt as if her heart might burst. She gazed deep into his jade green eyes, knowing at once that his words were true. She cried.

“Robin, Robin…there there, it’s okay.” He gathered her in the safety of his arms, rubbing soft circles into her back to soothe her. “It appears as though I’ve waited far too long to tell you that, to keep you waiting, and for that, I’m sorry.”

She rubbed the tears from her eyes, wriggling out of his grasp just enough to place a kiss on his cheek. “No Libra, I was just so terrified you’d reject me that I…I didn’t know what I would do.”

He smiled back at her once more, gently stroking the soft skin beneath her chin with his thumb as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. “You will never lose me. That I promise. Not for anybody, or anything.” 

Robin looked back at him, still recovering from the shock, but took the opportunity to lean in just a tiny bit more for a kiss. It was slow enough that he could have backed out of it, had he wished, but instead kissed back just as sweetly. 

“I love you,” she confessed, chest heaving from the exhilaration. “I love you so much it hurt not to tell you for so long.” He merely nodded in response, still reeling from her words.

“Libra, I…I’m gonna ask you this now, because I don’t want this to be a repeat of what just happened.” She took his hands in hers, gently squeezing them as she mustered up the courage to speak again. He inclined his head for her to continue. 

“Libra will…will you marry me?”

If he wasn’t in shock before, he certainly was now.

“I…what?” His mouth was left hanging wide open as he tried to register her words.

Robin covered her face with her hands in an effort to conceal her embarrassment. “Never mind. I...I shouldn’t have asked something like that.”

“No. No. No no no no,” he chided, pulling her into his arms once more so he could place a soft kiss to the top of her head. “You have…every right…to ask me.” He spoke between kisses, then paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Robin could feel her heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings as she waited for his response.

“I…I would love to,” he started. “If…if you’d have me.” He blushed, giving her the biggest smile she’d ever seen, so kind, so pure, so…captivating. He was absolutely captivating.

“Really?” she asked, the surprise causing her voice to go a little higher than usual.

“Really,” he responded, pulling her in for another kiss. “I would love nothing more, as soon as this war is over.” 

He pulled away momentarily to fumble around in his robes for something, causing Robin to quirk an eyebrow upwards. “Here,” he said, awkwardly motioning for Robin to accept the item he pulled from one of his secret pockets. “I’ve had this for a while, but never quite knew how to ask you. I guess you beat me to that too.”

Robin stared at the object in her palm in disbelief. She tried not to think about the fact that it was still warm from being close to his body for so long. “A ring? I…you…you were planning this all along?”

He held out his hand for it before carefully slipping it onto her waiting finger. “Yes.” His response was simple, and to the point. “After all that has happened tonight I had planned on giving this to you on the way back to camp, but…looks like you had other plans.”

She smiled back at him, entwining her fingers in his, then leaned up to kiss him again. “So it’s official, then?” she asked.

He kissed her fingers once more, stopping only when he got to the one where his ring now sat. “Yes. Yes, it’s…official.” He blushed. “We’re getting married.”

"Good," she responded. "You know, Lissa is probably planning the wedding as we speak." 

Libra shook his head in amusement. "That girl..." He chuckled. 

 

 

Bonus: The Next Day

 

“So? How’d it go?” Lissa quizzed Robin over breakfast, grinning from ear to ear.

“It went…well, I think.” She blushed, fiddling with the ring she now wore around her finger while thinking about everything that had occurred last night.

“Well? What’s that supposed to mean?” Lissa was either determined to extract every juicy detail from her, or make a pest of herself. Or both. 

Robin just shrugged her shoulders. “Things went well. There’s really nothing more to say.” She waved her off with her hand, forgetting one tiny detail.

“Now Robin, where did THAT come from?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! 
> 
> Please comment/review if you'd like to see more! Trust me, I need the motivation, otherwise I'll spend all my time reading fantasy novels and drawing elves. I think my writing has improved at least.


End file.
